Experimental Issues
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: Marvin and Lilly! Dodgers is, once again, being a nuisance to I.Q., who, afterwards, allows him to capture X-2 & do experiments on him. Luckily, for him, Lilly & the queen save him, & the experiments are not deadly, of course! Lilly appears in chapter 2.
1. Captivated!

**Dodgers: WHAT? Oh, wait--hey! I'm the sthar! HA HA, MARTIANSTH!**

**_Me: Um... of this chapter... the next chapter WILL, no doubt have Lilly in it!_**

**Dodgers: WHA? And justh when I wasth the sthar!**

**_Me: Yeah, whatever. Anyway, I felt like finally finishing this chapter of this story! So, I hope you all enjoy it!_**

**_So..._**

**Marvin & Lilly: Episode 10 - Experimental Issues**

**By**

**Carlint**

"Well?" Dodgers asked, following Dr. I.Q. Hi down the hallway.

"I don't know." I.Q. replied.

"Well?"

"I don't know."

"Well?"

"I don't know!"

"Well?"

"I don't know!"

"Well?" I.Q. shook, mad. He turned around & faced Dodgers, getting about two inches form his face.

"Dodgers!" he said in an irritated voice. "I don't know how long a Martian can take being zapped by a blender!"

"How about 5 minutesth?"

"5 minutes!" I.Q. was irritated. "How could anything stand 5 minutes of being shocked & live?"

"I dunno…"

"Leave. Now!"

"Ay, ay, Captain! Thanksth for the ansthwersth!" I.Q. rolled his eyes. Dodgers was gone. He gave a blank look & took out a banana. He looked right & left & then, munched on it.

* * *

"Well?"

"Dodgers!"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"Who?"

"You!"

"What about me?"

"UUUHH!" I.Q. & Dodgers were, once again, quarreling.

"Hellooooo… you sthill haven't told me if a Martian can take 5 minutesth of heat!"

"That's because… I. DON'T. KNOW."

"Good ansthwer!" I.Q. slapped his forehead.

* * *

"DODGERS!"

"What?"

"I told you, for the tenth time, I don't know how much liquid a Martian can hold before having to go to the bathroom!"

"Whatever! What? 20 centsth for dry cleaning!"

"Dodgers, if you want a Martian's point of view, ask a Martian…"

"Of coursthe! Why ask an Earthling when I can ask a Martian? Or better yet, kidnap one?" Dodgers said, as if he had thought of the idea.

"Whatever. Just one rule: DO NOT do anything deadly."

"Will do!" I.Q. just sighed.

* * *

"Alrighty, Cadet! Thrustersth…"

"Ch-Ch-Ch-Check."

"Enginesth?"

"Ch-Check."

"Wingsth?"

"C-Captain, we don't have to pack this stuff. It's already connected to the ship."

"Oh… in that casthe, sthet a coursthe!"

"A-Ay, ay, Captain!" The ship made a turn & headed for Mars.

* * *

"K-9, this is more like it!" Martian Commander X-2 said, relaxing back in a chair, on his ship. K-9 gave a short bark in agreement. Suddenly, the whole ship began shaking as bang sounded off.

"W-WHOA!" X-2 shouted. In Dodgers' ship, Dodgers was still shaking, himself. Cadet was clinging to the controller.

"CADET! WHAT'STH GOING ON?"

"Wie-We-W-Where crashing into the s-ship, Captain!"

"Typical. READY THE LASERS!"

"Ay, ay, Captain!" The laser blaster came out of the bottom of Dodgers' ship & began firing. Inside of X-2's ship, explosions were going off.

"Centurions, fight back!" X-2 yelled.

"Yes, sir." one said. The Martian ship shot lasers right back at Dodgers' ship. They blasted the blaster off of his ship & Cadet noticed.

"Captain, our lasers are disabled!"

"Then, prepare for evaporation! And bring your blaster!"

"Ay, ay…"

* * *

"Centuri-ON!" Dodgers & Cadet evaporated right I front of X-2, causing him to be blasted forth.

"DODGERS! Are you responsible for our ship's attacking?" X-2 was furious.

"Yesth, sthir, that would be me! Captain Duck Do-ooo" X-2 grabbed his collar & yanked him forward.

"Fix this… NOW."

"WE WILL NEVER STHURRENDER!" Dodgers yelled. He pulled out his blaster & began shooting.

"Oh, dear…" He jumped back & he, too, pulled out his blaster & shot. Cadet's shots hit the centurions, destroying them, & giving X-2 no protection except for his blaster & himself.

"You'll pay for this, Dodgers!" X-2 yelled, still firing.

"Cadet?" Dodgers said.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Usthe that, uh, thig-a-ma-gigger thingy you got."

"Uh……. Okay….." He pulled out a machine & shot at X-2. What seemed like some thick net came flying towards him.

"Oh, dear…" He wasn't quick enough & the net sent him flying back, landed, while spinning really fast. When he was finally done spinning, he was tied up. By then, Dodgers was laughing.

"AHAHAHAHA! STHEE? I _told_ ya' I could win!"

"DODGERS! LET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" X-2 squirmed.

"No way, dude!" X-2's eyes were now red.

"LET ME GO!"

"I already sthaid no!"

"Why? Why on MARS are you attacking the ship?"

"Becausthe, I have a sthurvey & I know you wouldn't take it unlessth I forced you to!"

"UH… well, I guess that makes sense."

"GOOD! Come on, Cadet." Dodgers waltzed over to his Cadet.

"Get the load & let'sth go!"

"Y-Y-Yes, Captain." Cadet saluted, even though, he thought this was a stupid idea. X-2 just gulped.

* * *

X-2, Dodgers & Cadet were in Dodgers' ship. X-2 was still tied up, against the wall. Dodgers was standing & Cadet was in his chair.

"Um… Dodgers, what is going--" X-2 began.

"AAH! Not another word out of you, Martian!" Dodgers yelled, immediately.

"But, I--"

"QUIET!"

"Fine…" X-2 said under his breath. Then, he perked up. "Uh, Dodger--"

"I thought I told you to be quiet."

"Oh, I'm sthorry…. I think, I forgot…"

"Hey, what'sth with the sth--"

"Nothing… besides, it'sth not like Dodgersth isth got any common sensthe at all…"

"Helloooooooo sthill in here!"

"I know, I wasth justh playing with you…"

"W-W-Why are you lisping?" Cadet asked.

"Becausthe, I'm making fun of Dodgersth!"

"Oh, oh, isth that it, huh?" dodgers got right in his face.

"Yesth, my dear friend, it isth." X-2 said in his most Dodgers' voice.

"Whatever." X-2 sighed.

* * *

"Alright, Martian!" Dodgers shouted, yanking him from the ship. He used his green numb-chucks to cut the rope off of him, then, he quickly turned around.

"Dodgers, you do realize that I have a laser in hand?" he asked, pulling out his blaster.

"Yesth, I do, but, you do realizizes… that I have… TWO blastersth?" Dodgers pulled out his.

"Um… that other yellow thing is a banana…"

"Oh… no matter… LOOK, IT'STH A FLYING PIECE OF CANDY!" Dodgers then screamed, pointing randomly.

"WHERE?" X-2 turned around, only to feel a blow form behind.

"Hey, what was tha--" X-2 stopped his own question when he was met by the sight of Dodgers' & X-2's blaster, staring him right in his face.

"Uh…." he said, now in a cold sweat.

"You better believe, UH…. If you make one move, I'll blasth you to sthmithereensth!"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, that's stho!" X-2 paused, before he realized what would happen. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine…"

"Good!" Dodgers, blasters still in his hands, turned them, signaling that X-2 out to turn as well.

"That's right, keep moving, Martian…" Dodgers said.

"Shut up, Dodgers!"

"AAHH! Not one more word…."

"Or what?"

"Or, BAM!" Dodgers shouted, startling X-2. Still, he thought that Dodgers was a loon, but, he knew what he meant.

"Ok…" he sighed.

"Good!" X-2 sighed.

* * *

Dodgers shoved X-2 through the door, leading into the Protectorate Head Quarters.

"UH! Quiet shoving!" X-2 shouted, after falling to his knees.

"EHEM!" Dodgers replied, shoving his blasters at his back, making him tremble.

"Aw, Dodgers, just in time…" I.Q. said, walking in.

"Time for what?" Dodgers asked as if he had no idea why they had captured a Martian in the first place.

"Uh…"

"WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS?" X-2 then screamed out.

"Uh…." I.Q. replied.

"It'sth no joke, Martian, I just want to throw pie in your face isth all…" Dodgers said, making X-2 look at him, suspiciously.

"Well, Dodgers--" I.Q. began.

"What is the meaning of this? May I remind you, my fine scientist, as you call yourself, that part of Earth & Mars' treaty, clearly states that Earth shall stay out of our businesses; Especially when you have the intention on capturing one of our people, for no reason, what so ever?" his last sentence was a shout.

"What treaty, bub?" Dodgers asked.

"Oh, I don't know… how about treaty number 34, which is entitled--"

"AW, enough small talk, Martian!" Dodgers shouted.

"Oh, I'm not giving small talk, Dodgers. And as you probably STILL don't know, after being told at least 20 times, I have a name."

"Oh, yeah, it'sth pie face, right?"

"NO!"

"You two!" I.Q. shouted, in frustration, "I don't have time for this!" He straightened up, "Now, Commander, I must admit, I have forgotten that statement in our 34th treaty, & I apologize. It's merely Dodgers bickering that caused me to forget. You see, he was taking some kind of survey, making sound almost like homework or something, & he continuously kept on asking me questions & I had no clue of the answers. So, I allowed him to bring you here, so we may take several, or in his case, 20, small experiments on--"

"No… no! No, no, no, no, no! I will not allow it! If you think I'm going to let you take experiments on me, then, you are sadly, sadly mistaken! May I also remind you that I am a valuable-- probably the MOST valuable soldier in the Martian army?" X-2 practically screamed.

"Well…"

"Aw, come on, old buddy! You know, it won't be painful or anything… justh… well, the firsth one isth very, how you say, sthocking…" Dodgers said.

"Oh, really? How's that?" X-2 asked.

"Well…"

"I don't care… I will not do it. Not only is this a direct violation of one of our other treaties, but, is also very dangerous… to me & to you for being so disrespectful to our race. Of all the nerve, thinking you can just take any Martian & just simply do anything you want with it, as if we were rag dolls!"

"Yes, Commander, but…." I.Q. said. He then leaned closer to him. "Between you & me, I know Dodgers is not going to stop bugging either one of us unless you do this…" he whispered.

"Oh, I.Q., when you put it that way… no."

"PLEASE! You know how much of a nuisance Dodgers is! I will NEVER get peace & quiet if he doesn't stop asking me these stupid questions!" I.Q. practically screamed.

"Well…"

"Please?"

"UH! Be it as it may be that you probably won't stop bugging ME, either…"

"Pleasthe, pleasthe, pleasthe? If you do it, I'll never asthk you for another favor again!" Dodgers asked, in his "Pretty-Please" voice.

"Really? What about last week?"

_Flashback…_

"Pleasthe, pleasthe, pleasthe? If you do it, I'll never asthk you for another favor again!" Dodgers pleaded of X-2, looking at his visual contact screen.

"Well… it sounds tempting… fine…"

* * *

"This is the stupidest thing I've EVER done!" X-2 complained, while Dodgers dressed him in a lady's wedding dress.

"Just hold sthill…" X-2 sighed, heavily.

* * *

Dodgers turned on the screen of his ship, to reveal X-2, sleeping, with his purple pajamas on. "Hey! Waky, waky!" Dodgers called out, making X-2 jump.

"What do YOU want?" X-2 shouted at him.

"Eh, I need to asthk you a little favor…"

"But, Dodgers, just yesterday, you said--"

"Good, you're in! Bye!" Dodgers turned off the screen, & then, relaxed his arms behind his neck.

_Flashback Ends…_

"Oh… right…" Dodgers said.

"Now, don't you see? I'm always doing a bunch of the stupidest favors for you & you never pay me back, nor do you ever tell the truth! You'll do anything to get your own way!"

"Fine, then, I'll make you!"

"How? If you deliberately force me into something that is strictly against Martian law, you can be easily placed under military arrest for it!"

"NO! Pleasthe don't hurt me! I'm too young to go to jail!" Dodgers shouted.

"And I'm also surprised you haven't already…"

"Whatever. Look, if you cover for usth, we won't uh…"

"Forget cover, until I ever, EVER agree on doing this!"

"Oh, just do it!"

"No!"

"Yesth!"

"No!"

"Yesth!"

"No!"

"Yesth!"

"No!"

"Yesth!"

"No!"

"Yesth!"

"NO! And that is final!"

"Fine, then. Guess, I'll justh have to tell your queen that you sculpt clay unicornsth!" X-2 paused, his pupils shrinking to the size of beads.

"You wouldn't!" he interrogated, harshly.

"Try me!"

"HAH! As if you had the brains to even use a phone!"

"Oh, really? Is that stho?" Dodgers pulled out his cell phone & dialed a number.

"Hello." was an answer from a voice all too familiar.

"Hi, uh, I was just calling to tell you…"

"WAIT!" X-2 screamed.

"What was that?" the queen asked over the phone.

"Oh, uh, nothing, justh my new impression. And that'sth what I wanted to sthow you, bye!" Dodgers hung up.

"Now, you where saying?" he asked, X-2.

"Uh… fine, I'll do it. But, only if you promise NEVER to ask me of it again!"

"No problem, chief!"

"I.Q., you will ensure of this, will you not?" X-2 turned to I.Q.

"Why must I?" I.Q. asked.

"Because, Dodgers is no smarter than a rock."

"Good point."

_**To Be Continued…**_

**OOOOHHH... I can't wait for the next chapter! Sorry, X-2, the experiments will be a bit painful... lolz! Poor Marv... Anyway, like I said, Lilly shall be in the next chapter, along with the queen of Mars... & whoever else! Bye!**


	2. Experiments

**OK, I hope you guys like this last chapter. I tired my best to keep everyone in character. R & R!**

**Edit:**

**Ok, I just had a little more to say than I thought... I was thinking after I read the first episode of Marvin & Lilly again, "Wouldn't it be AWESOME if it had a theme song?" and I should make a new beginning title, too...**

**Anyway, NBCF, message for ya', "I've noticed that I haven't had a lot of replies form you in my email lately. Hoped you have been remembering to check. I thought telling you in one of my episodes sounding like a pretty smart idea... well, for someone like me to think of... anyway, if you have any ideas, maybe you can help me think of words to a theme song for Marvin & Lilly, & maybe, Lilly can think of a tune! Lolz! Well, guess that's all for now! These little messages will only appear when I feel like people may be forgetting to check their FF email. Bye, now!"**

"I.Q., are you sure about this?" X-2 asked. He was strapped to what looked like a metal plate, with a few wires hooked to it.

"Well…… no. It was Dodgers' idea."

"I'm doomed…"

"Well, Dodgers, why don't you tell him?"

"Yeah, uh, my firsth question isth… if a Martian can go about 5 minutesth, while being zapped."

"WHAT did you say?"

"Oh, you heard me…"

"NO WAY! You actually expect me to live through it?"

"Well…"

"Oh, that's it. I should never have agreed to this!"

"Well, you did say you didn't want your little Queenie to know about your lack of unicorn building skills…"

"I make great unicorns!"

"Do not!"

"Do, too!"

"Do not!"

"Do, too!"

"Do, too!"

"Do not!"

"Do, too!"

"I do not, & that's final!"

"Ok, have it your way…" X-2 blushed in embarrassment, knowing how easy it was not to fall for that trick. Dodgers ran over to the controls & pulled the lever straight down to about half that much.

"AAAAAHHH!" X-2 screamed, as the machine zapped him.

"Hmm… so slow…" Dodgers said to himself, as the machine continued to strike more & more pain into X-2. Dodgers yanked the lever down & ended up breaking it.

"Oops…"

"AAAAHHH!" X-2 screamed again. BANG! The machine blew up, revealing X-2, covered in smoke, after the smoke around him had cleared.

"Whoa…" Dodgers said.

"Owe, owe, owe, owe, owe, owe, owe….." X-2 said, over & over.

"Whoa…" Dodgers repeated.

"D-D-Dodgers… d-d-d-don't… E-EVER d-do th-that… again…" X-2 stuttered. His body was shaking so badly that it was hard to speak.

"Oh, uh, sthorry…"

"You b-better be…"

"Ok, 5 minutes, 5 seconds… oh, well, whatever…" Dodgers said, writing on a clip board.

* * *

"COME OOOOON! I have to go, & I mean NOW!" X-2 complained. He was holding himself, shaking because he had drunk so much water.

"Aw, come on! Just two more gallons…" Dodgers said, once again

"I've already drank like 12 gallons of water, lemonade & your so called 'Dodgers O' Watcha-Ma-You-Can't-Think-Of-Another-Name!'"

"Well, I couldn't!"

"LET ME GO, NOW!"

"Just drink thisth!" Dodgers said, shoving a glass of something in his face.

"Eew! What is it?"

"It'sth called… uh… I haven't thought of a name yet, stho…"

"Dodgers, that is…" I.Q. began.

"Just drink it!" Dodgers shoved it in his face, knocking him over. After a couple of seconds, he jumped up, gagging.

"AAh-ah-ah, what… Is that?" he choked out.

"It'sth called dog dew…" dodgers replied. X-2 beamed.

"Oh, no you didn't!" he snapped.

"Oh, yes I did! HA!"

"EEEEEEEWWWWWWWW! I am SO going to--" He paused & held his stomach before barfing all over Dodgers' shoes.

"Eew! Thsthe are my new boatsth!" Dodgers complained.

"Well, they do say that being bad fires back at you."

"Yeah, like thisth!" Dodgers picked up another glass of "Dog Dew" & shoved it in his face, knocking him over, once again. He got p after a couple more seconds.

"If you do that again, I'll--" He paused again, to barf on Dodgers. "Oh…"

"GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

"Don't mind if I do…" X-2 replied, running. Dodgers & I.Q. heard him barf again before reaching the bathroom.

"Guess who gets to clean THAT up…" I.Q. said, glaring at Dodgers.

* * *

"Ok, you sthay in here, uh… while I go pressth the button." Dodgers said to X-2, who walked in a slight bit only to have Dodgers slam the door behind him. He spun around in fury & banged at the door.

"LET ME OUT!" he screamed, in fear of more pain.

"Uh, I'm right here." Dodgers said form a screen on the top of the wall of the very small room. All it had was a bench & that was it.

"What now, Dodgers?"

"Thisth…" Dodgers pressed a button & in no time, X-2 began to sweat because of being hot.

"What?" he asked.

"Thisth." Dodgers turned the knob up. X-2 stumbled across the room, only to plop onto the bench next to him.

"What's going on…" he said.

"Uh… five minutesth I need a drink…" Dodgers walked off.

* * *

About 3 minutes later, Dodgers returned. X-2 was still laying on the bench, sweating more than ever, leaving a puddle on the bench & on the ground.

"What now?" Dodgers asked.

"Get… me out of here…"

"Why? It'sth only been 2 minutesth!"

"TWO MINUTES! It feels like 2 hours!"

"Really? I didn't check my 2 hours slow watch…"

"UH…"

"What?"

"Just get me out of here…"

"Oh, my bad, it's been 5 minutes & 20 secondsth." Dodgers acted as if trying to lift weights.

"Dodgers, what now?" X-2 asked, heavily, still sweating.

"I think the knob isth jammed…"

"Easy for someone to say… someone who can't open up a pack of mustard without killing himself…"

"Hey!"

"Nothing…" After about 10 minutes, Dodgers managed to pull the knob back to cool & open up the door to the room. I.Q. & Cadet walked in. X-2 was lying there, as if to be half-dead.

"Eh-Eh-Eh, you can w-w-wake up, now." Cadet said.

"Uh-uh-uh…" X-2 replied with a muffled voice.

"Hello?" Dodgers asked, still on the screen. "Hey, uh, I think the cold knob isth jammed…" The door slammed shut & Cadet & I.Q. started shivering. X-2 sat up, now feeling a little better.

"Hey, is there a draft in here?" he asked not yet cold, because he was first cooled off form being so hot. Then, he began to shiver as well.

"D-D-Does that answer your question?" Cadet asked.

* * *

"Ok, on to the next testh…" Dodgers said, holding his clip board.

"Does it involve hurting me until I feel like dying?" X-2 asked, almost sarcastically.

"Well……" Dodgers replied.

* * *

"DODGERS! This is your worst one, yet! I can't even hold my breath for 1 minute! Why does everything on your list say 5 minutes on it? Can you do that?"

"No, but, I'm hoping to get more experience with eyes." Dodgers replied, pulling a lever down.

"You can--" X-2 was cut off when the hook, holding him let go & he was dropped under the water. The lid smashed on top of him. He looked back & worth, at first feeling ok, but, then looked at Dodgers.

_Uh… _he thought, bitterly. He began feeling light-headed. He gave Dodgers a slightly pleading look to show him that he had had just about enough. Dodgers wasn't looking. He swam over to the side & banged on the glass. Dodgers looked, but, then, looked back at his banana. He started munching on it. X-2 gave him a mad look.

_Oh, how I hate him! _He thought. Dodgers sat down & started filing his nails.

_Wait till I tell the queen about that… _he thought with a smug grin of his face. He felt almost out of air, now. He looked everywhere, but, there was no where to go. He banged on the glass again, giving Dodgers a pleading look as Dodgers stared his way. Dodgers' look was blank, & he paid him no mind. X-2 was both mad & scared, at the same time, now.

_UH! Why doesn't he pay any attention? _He thought. He banged on the glass as hard as he could. _Open up! Let me out of here! _He screamed in his mind, knowing he couldn't speak while under water. Dodgers finally gazed at his watch & pulled the lever back up. The lid opened & the hook grabbed X-2 & pulled him out. He gasped for breath as hard as he could.

"How'sth it in there?" Dodgers asked, as if nothing had gone wrong.

"I…. hate you!" X-2 replied.

"Right back at ya', bud!" X-2 gave him a blank look.

* * *

X-2 walked down the hallway with Dodgers, Cadet & I.Q., and thinking harshly about what he had already experienced.

_20! _He thought, _20 experiments! It feels like 100 already & I'm only on 4! I feel like just going back home! I'd have been better off just saying no…_

"Ok, where here!" Dodgers said, pointing to a giant laser beam in front of them. X-2's eyes shrank to the size of beads. "Where gonna see if a Martian can survive being zapped for ten minutes!" X-2 beamed.

"NO WAY!" he screamed out. "I can't take this anymore! I am LEAVING! Let the queen know of my lack of unicorn making skills for all I care! Bye, bye!" X-2 scurried away as fast as his little legs would take him.

"Stop him, uh… people!" Dodgers shouted. Cadet just looked at him, blankly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Martian Palace, the queen was sitting in her chair.

"Where's the Commander? It's not like him to be 5 hours late." she said to herself.

"Is he?" a voice asked, "I hadn't noticed…" it said, sarcastically.

"Yes, he is."

"Well, that explains it!" Lilly got up form her seat. "He's always homing home early to make sure I don't put his teddy bear in the blender again…"

"Oh, really? Does that explain him going to the store almost everyday to buy a new one?"

"He can't sleep without one." Lilly giggled. The queen giggled, too.

"Your highness…" a centurion said, "I've recently received news that the Commander has been kidnapped." he said.

"What? Set a course, now! I'm coming with you."

"Me, too!" Lilly shouted.

* * *

X-2 ran faster, until he came to one of the many rather large windows of the top floor of the head quarters of the protectorate.

"Oh, crud!" he said. Two guards cornered him.

"Hold it right there, Martian!" one said, pointing to him.

"You don't understand! Let me explain!" X-2 shouted at them.

"STOP!" they all heard. X-2 knew that voice. It was his queen. She walked into the room along with two centurions & Lilly.

"Your highness, Lilly…" X-2 said.

"What is the meaning of this?" the queen shouting in fury, "You kidnapped my High Commander & expected to get away with it!"

"Well, uh…" one of the guard stuttered. I.Q. & Dodgers & Cadet came walking over.

"We can explain…" Cadet said.

"Start, now!" the queen yelled.

"Well, you see, Dodgers was bugging me all day a few days ago, so, I finally agreed to let him find a Martian to experiment on &…" I.Q. began.

"Experiment!" the queen exclaimed. "How dare you? You know what you are doing is against at least three of our treaties between each other, do you not?"

"Well, I, uh…"

"Lilly, take one centurion & Commander & get back to the ship. I have things to take care of…"

"Yes, your highness…" Lilly replied. X-2 ran & hid behind her. The three walked away towards the ship.

"Honestly, what did they do to you?" Lilly asked, smiling at his fear.

"Good grief! I tired to stop them, but, dodgers threatened to--"

"Tell the queen about your unicorns?"

"How'd you know?"

"Oh… lucky guess…"

"Anyway, well, the worst was probably zapping me almost to death…"

"Ok, well, let's get back to the ship & we'll see on the Martian news what happens to Dodgers…"

"I can't wait to see him going through the same…"

"Me, neither." Lilly & the centurion agreed.

* * *

X-2 sat in his large commanding chair, with Lilly sitting with her legs crossed on the chair's left arm.

"Well, isn't that typical?" Lilly said, as they both watched the news.

"AAHH! I'm a duck! A DUCK!" Dodgers screamed on the TV, running in circles for what looked like no reason. Cadet was shown in the background.

"Y-Y-Yep, he's a moron…" he said.

"You can say that again!" X-2 & Lilly both said, as if replying to the TV. They both laughed.

"AAHH! Get that away from me!" they heard Dodgers scream. His cat alarm clock was sitting on the table next to Cadet, as Dodgers continued to run in circles.

"HA-HA-HAAAA! Wake up, ducky-wucky!" Happy Cat said.

"STHUT UP!" Dodgers replied.

"HA-HA-HAAAAA! Like I said before, lazy duck, you are powerless to stop me! HA-HA-HAAAA!" Dodgers banged on it. X-2 & Lilly watched as there expressions got more creeped out every time that cat started screaming "HA-HA-HAAA!"

"HA-HA-HAAAA! WAKY-WAKY, SNOOZY DUCKY-WUCKY!"

"Sthut up!" Dodgers banged it with a golf club.

"HA-HA! Miss me; miss me, now you gotta kiss me!" Dodgers grabbed a giant sludge hammer & dropped it on the cat, crushing it & the table as well. He calmed down when he heard nothing out of the cat. Two seconds passed.

"HAAA-HAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I AM INVINCIBLE TO YOU, DUCK!"

"You're just creepy…" Dodgers replied, slumping, & giving the cat a creeped out look.

"Tell me about it…" X-2 & Lilly said at the same time.

_**The End.**_

"AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN!" Lilly shouted in excitement.

"Lilly! No, way! Dodgers already clubbed me with a hammer today!" X-2 shouted.

"And almost drowned you, & zapped you, &…"

"LILLY!"

"MARVIN!" Lilly's voice was almost jokingly sarcastic.

"_Hey, Lilly…" _I said, from the wall, leaning against it.

"What up, Carlinta?" Lilly asked.

"_Ok, that's weird…" _I said. _"But, I like it!" _We hugged each other just for a second.

"Marvin! That was very fun, you gotta admit it! Come on!"

"Well….." X-2 began.

"Please?" Me & Lilly said, giving him our cutie eyes.

"Oh, maybe a little…" X-2 said, "But, next time, I want to just sculpt clay unicorns…" Me & Lilly giggled.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes…" we both replied.

"_Ok, ok, ok. I guess that's about it for now. Hey, Lilly, say hi to NightmareBeforeChristmasFreak for me, kayz?"_

"Ok."

"_Hey, guys, hope you all liked it! I'll update on another one soon. I love Marvin & Lilly! Oh, & NBCF, once again, you are awesome! To my audience: GOODNIGHT, EVERYBODY!"_

"Bye!" Lilly & X-2 shouted.

**Ok, I hope "Hey, what up, Carlinta?" wasn't out of character for Lilly. If it is, sorry... :) R & R! Anyway, everyone say bye until the next episode!**

**Dodgers, Cadet, I.Q., Lilly, X-2, the queen & me: Bye, bye!**


End file.
